Torn Between Love and War
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: FemFuji. Prince Atobe and Princess Fuji, two royalties from two different kingdoms met and fell in love. Enter Prince Tezuka, Princess Fuji's fiancé and childhood friend. What kind of destiny awaits them? Full summary inside. Atobe/Fuji/Tezuka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My fourth fanfic.****Hope you like this. Anyway, this story just popped out in my mind. And I want to try a new pairing. I somehow got the idea from Shinobi, Heart of the Blade.**

**Pairing: AtobexFemFuji (Main), TezukaxFemFuji**

**Warning: Gender-bender. AU. A bit OOC. Female Fuji (As always. :P Gomen, ne? I just love Fuji being a girl!) Again, I changed the name of Fuji from Syuusuke to SYUURAN.**

**Also, I used Yukimura as a female character again and changed her name just like Fuji. (Gomen.****)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the story and the account.**

**Don't like, don't read. As simple as that. ^_^**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**Torn Between Love and War**

**Pairing: Atobe and Female Fuji**

**Prince Atobe was a prince from the Kingdom of Hyoutei. Princess Fuji was a princess from the Kingdom of Seigaku. They met and fall in love. (But it was a long process because Fuji detested Atobe's overly narcissistic and arrogant character at first.) What would they do if their parents knew about their relationship and tear them apart? Then, enter Prince Tezuka who was Princess Fuji's childhood friend and fiancé in the later part since her parents wanted him to be her husband and in order to keep her away from Prince Atobe. And because of the hostility between the two families, a war broke out. Would they keep fighting for their love or just surrender from their parents' wish in order to stop the raging war?**

* * *

**Torn Between Love and War**

**Chapter 1**

Prince Keigo Atobe had just woken up from his slumber. He had a difficulty sleeping at night these past few days due to some reason. And that reason was the passing of the throne to him because his father was being driven down by his illness. He was constantly thinking hard at night about the welfare of _these_ people once the throne would be passed into him that he found it difficult to sleep.

He reached his violet silk robe hanging on the bedside table before he slowly got up on his feet. He went toward the windowsill and he slowly pulled the velvet curtain to reveal the morning light striking his youthful face.

"What a beautiful morning." He muttered under his breath.

He glanced over the window to take a look at their kingdom, Kingdom Hyoutei. His big, as in _really big_ bedroom was a perfect spot to view the wholeness of the kingdom. It had a perfect view of it. He personally picked this one when he was roaming around their castle and found this place.

Their kingdom was a peaceful place to live in. People had plenty of agriculture and live stocks resources that served as their source of income, as they were selling it to the merchants and travelers that reached their kingdom. The people living here were all in good terms. He saw some children playing freely and running around the kingdom, he somehow felt envy. Since he was a child, he was always stocked inside their palace, learning by himself. He envied his friends that lived a normal life. If he wanted to play, he had to constantly play tricks to his servants that were guarding him intently by the order of his father with the help of his most trusted servant and childhood friend, Kabaji, just to sneak out and play with his friends. Yes, he had successfully sneaked out and would have a rather short lived happiness with his friends, but once he returned to the palace, his father would reprimand him for his not-so-prince-like action.

Soon, he would become the king of these people and he found it rather difficult. The lives of over a million people living in their kingdom were soon to be handing over to him by his father, the king of Hyoutei as of now, King Sakaki. He was just 21 and being a king was too soon.

_But you have no choice, that's your fate._He would constantly put this in his mind whenever he was feeling frustrated.

He sighed. It was really a big responsibility. And he was still not living his life to the fullest. He wasn't prepared. That's why he loved to fool around with his friends, the sons of the royals in their kingdom. Whenever he was with them, he actually wished that he had been born to a normal family. He didn't care if he would become a peasant, he could work hard, plus the fact that he was an intelligent guy. He may seem overly narcissistic and too arrogant to the people, but that was just his front. Well, he could be overly narcissistic because nobody in the kingdom would deny the fact that he was really good looking with his purple-gray hair, fair complexion and his dark blue grayish eyes. Most girls from the royal family had tried so hard to catch his attention but failed in the most embarrassing way as he would just brush them off coldly. His father would always say that a prince should not let others see his weaknesses. And yes, he had everything right at his fingertips, but he still wasn't satisfied. Deep inside him, he was just a normal prince that wanted to live a normal life, with a soft heart.

AND he still hadn't had fallen in love. He was waiting for the right girl that would be worthy of him, the _ore-sama_. He really wanted to meet her, for whoever she was. He wanted to experience of being in love and be loved before becoming a prisoner in his own kingdom. For sure, when he's already the one sitting in the throne, a lot of girls from the royal families would swoon over him and his father would asked him to pick one of those girls for him to marry and bore him a child to be the next successor. It was just like a repetitive cycle. And if ever that he would have a child, he wouldn't want his child to experience the same fate as him.

He was so absorbed with his thoughts when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," he commanded.

"Usu," it was Kabaji, "King Sakaki is calling you for breakfast Prince Keigo." He informed him.

"Alright, _ore-sama_ will be right there." He strode toward his elegant big bathroom with Jacuzzi and a big bathtub in the center without minding Kabaji.

Soon after, he was already in the dining room in his prince suit. He greeted his father.

"Good morning, Father."

His father just nodded as he gestured him to sit on the chair on his right.

"Did you sleep well?" His father was trying to start a conversation with him.

"Yes, I have." It was his curt reply. He was overly polite whenever he was talking to his father, a total opposite of how he acted in front of his friends.

Their morning was usually like this ever since his mother died due to heart problems. She always had a weak heart, and it pained him so much seeing his mother struggling with pain. His father had changed drastically ever since that incident.

"Keigo, you have to read all the papers that were passed by the villagers for their monthly report." His father told him.

"Alright, I'll do it later, Father."

Once again, his father nodded.

They ate silently and all he could hear was the clanking of the utensils.

Today would be a very long day.

* * *

Princess Syuuran Fuji was waiting for her lunch to arrive in her room. She was so hungry now. Her mother had locked her up in her room because she sneaked out again after tricking her poor servants and now, her servants got yelled by the their head, Ryuuzaki-baasan.

It's not just she did that on purpose, she just wanted to experience living a normal life, living with normal people. She felt suffocated in their palace, even if it was her so-called home. And she wanted to explore the world. She had this passion of photography, and she wanted to see the world in a different aspect. She wanted to fulfill that simple dream, but for them, the royals, it was hard to reach. And, she wanted to meet _him_ again.

And soon, she would be engaged. Since her parents bore her, much to their dissatisfaction (because mostly, the royals wanted a male to be their first born to succeed the throne) because she was a girl. And now, they had searched from all over their kingdom, the Kingdom of Seigaku, for a man worthy of her to be her husband. She still hadn't had any single idea who the man was, but she was so sure that he was some sort from a royal and well known family.

She sighed in depression. Soon, she would be married and all. And gosh, given her age, she was just too young! She's just 18 and her parents, the king and queen wanted her to marry.

As she was ranting about her ill fate in her mind, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she adjured.

Then a blue haired delicate looking girl was revealed as the door was opened holding a tray with her lunch.

She smiled upon seeing her.

"You seem in a deep thought, ne?" Yukimura Seika said as she put the tray on her bedside table.

"Hmmmn, looks good." She was referring to the food.

Yukimura Seika was her best friend and her personal servant at the same time. She had been in the palace ever since she was born for her mother was one of the palace maids. She was older by one year to her and they became close for they had a lot of things in common. She was her best friend that she cherished, her only friend. She was the one who was always there for her.

"You're changing the subject." Yukimura complained.

"Just let me eat first, ne, Sei. I'm so hungry."

She began eating her food as Yukimura was just silently watching her on the side. When she finished her food, Yukimura spoke again.

"So, what happened now?"

"I sneaked out the palace." She answered cooly.

"And?"

She raised her eyebrows. She just couldn't hide anything at Yukimura.

"All right, all right, I went looking for that _guy_." She gave up.

The guy that she was talking about was the guy that had rescued her from the raging thunderstorm one cold and rainy night a few years ago. She was always scared of thunderstorms ever since she was still a kid. She was about twelve that time when she met that guy, he had a silvery grayish hair with a deep blue grayish eyes. She sneaked out of their palace again when that happened, good thing her parents didn't notice her sudden disappearance. She wandered in a big forest in between the Kingdom of Seigaku and the Kingdom of Hyoutei which served as a barrier since the two kingdoms had a long running history of hostility with each other. Actually, the reason for that was actually lame, they were just a sort determining of what kingdom topped the other. In other words, who was the most powerful kingdom?

Now, back to her knight and shining armor, she was anticipating the thought of seeing him again. She hadn't remembered what he looked like but she was certain about his silvery gray hair and deep blue grayish eyes. And yes, she felt really stupid for she hadn't gotten his name in the first place, that's why looking for him was like waiting for a plastic flower to get withered. She just thanked him and then ran off; knowing that she had stayed too long outside and her parents might go looking for her.

She sighed, frustrated. And her attempt to find him now was again, a failure.

"So did you find him?" Yukimura asked.

"Failed," was her short reply. And she sighed again.

Yukimura went closer to her as she patted her back, consoling her.

Then she spoke again after a while.

"The queen said that you should prepare, I think, your fiancé will be introduced to you in a few days."

She stiffened in her seat. No, she wouldn't want it, she must think of a way how to get away.

"Sei, please help me." She begged her. She really didn't want to get married so soon.

Yukimura got what she wanted, but still somehow, hesitated to answer.

"I want to, but how? As you see, the palace has a tight security."

That's true, ever since her parents knew that she was sneaking out the palace, they placed more watchmen around the palace and the tightened the security.

"Sei, come with me. I also want you to be free." She was now revealing her blue eyes, which meant that she was serious. This was a matter of her freedom, she wouldn't just give in on what her parents wanted, and she wanted to give it a good fight. And she also wanted to rescue her best friend from the palace. Their palace had a rule that once you served here, you can never marry. She wanted Yukimura to live a happy life.

"Hai. I'll go with you. I couldn't let you wander off alone." Yukimura finally agreed as she gave her a sweet smile.

"Come back here in the afternoon, I'll plan some strategy Sei. Please count on me for this, I won't let you down." She promised her. The two of them, even though they did had a lot in common, their personality was somehow different. While she was strong-willed, Yukimura was fragile, always on reserved.

"And I have one plan in my mind now." She continued.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked curiously.

"We'll go to the Kingdom of Hyoutei. From there, we'll manage somehow, we just have to work." She explained.

"Are you sure that it's safe to stay there?"

"As long as they don't recognize us, it won't be a problem." She said with finality and Yukimura seemed to relax now.

"Okay Syuu, I'll go back in the afternoon. See you later." She bid her goodbye now as she went to pick up the tray.

She just nodded. Now that Yukimura was out of sight, she threw herself in her soft bed, she closed her eyes. She was feeling tired now, she would get some sleep first before she engaged herself with some sort of a dangerous plan.

Somehow, she wished that the plan in her mind would be successful.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? :D Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated this for a while. Kinda busy with school works and stuffs.**

**Anyway, here it is, chapter 2!**

* * *

**Torn Between Love and War**

**Chapter 2**

It was getting dark and as Yukimura promised her, she went back to her room and told her the plan for their escape. She packed some of her clothes and important things and Yukimura did the same. Every six o'clock in the evening, it was a tradition in the Kingdom of Seigaku to pay respects to the former kings and queens and offered them a prayer for five minutes.

She would take advantage of the opportunity and sneak out of the palace. She took a quick glance around her room. She would surely miss her sanctuary. Her sight took notice of portrait on the left wall. It was their family portrait, with her Dad, King Daiko Fuji, her Mom, Queen Yoshiko Fuji, her little sister, Princess Yumiko (12) and her baby brother, Prince Yuuta (6). This portrait was taken when she was still 15. Her father was holding her and Yumiko protectively as if he was afraid to lose them. And Yuuta was with their Mom.

She sighed. Aside from her family, she would also miss her friends, her childhood friends. Eiji, Oishi, Inui, Kawamura, Momo, Echizen, Kaidoh, and of course, Tezuka. Tezuka was her closest among them. Yukimura was also close to them for she always dragged her with her whenever she would meet them. They were the sons of the royals in their kingdom except for Tezuka. He was the prince in their own palace, similar to them. Tezuka was a very stoic and emotionless guy but he was somehow different whenever he was with her. He was also 3 years older than her and so were the rest of her childhood friends.

"Ready, Sei?" She turned to look at the blue haired girl beside her.

"Yes. But are you really sure about this?" Yukimura asked her with pure concern visible in her blue eyes.

"Yes. There's no turning back now, Sei."

Yukimura nodded. Together, they watched as time passed by. They wore a black cloak with hood so that it could cover their heads. In that way, the palace guards wouldn't notice them immediately. It was already quarter to six and with great amount of caution, they went out of the room.

They went to the garage area, where the horse carriages that would be taken out of the palace for buy and sell purposes were placed. And since the people in the palace were busy preparing for the six pm tradition, they quickly jumped on one of the horse carriages and hid themselves among the freight.

As the clock ticked at six in the evening, there was silence all over the palace. Yukimura and her paid their last respect to the former kings and queens. They knew that they wouldn't do it for a while. For five minutes, they were both praying in silence. But in her prayer, instead of addressing it to the former kings and queens, she was having a personal prayer of her own.

_Kami-sama, please guide Seika and I as we begin our journey. I know that what we are about to do is wrong. But what choice do I have? We both need freedom. Please take care of my family for me._ She silently prayed.

And as the tradition ended, the palace went back to normal. They just waited patiently until the horse carriage where they were hiding began to move. When they reached the gate of the palace, the guards checked the freights at the back. Her heart was beating fast. Yukimura looked at her nervously. She just gave her a reassuring look. She somehow calmed down. But deep inside her was deep chaos, she almost stopped breathing when the guard's hand almost touched her arm, but he initially stopped because he was being called by the other guard. The guard slowly turned his back and signaled the driver that it was okay to go. Both of her and Yukimura breathed heavily in relief.

"That was close." She commented.

"Aa." Yukimura agreed.

They journeyed the Kingdom of Seigaku until they reached the market place, where the merchants and the villagers were having a buy and sell business. Slowly, they got out of the horse carriage. And without much ado, they continued their journey until they completely left the grounds of Seigaku.

As they set their foot on the forest between Seigaku and Hyoutei, the forest of Shitenhoji, she felt free. She was hearing the birds chirping and the constant swooshing of the wind that played with her hair. Somehow, she felt that she was on a completely different world. The taste of freedom that she desired so much was now in her grasp.

"The air feels nice, isn't it, Sei?" She asked the blue haired girl beside her.

* * *

-X-

Yukimura smiled at Fuji's remark. Finally, they were free. Yes. Free. It's not only Fuji who longed to be free. It was also her biggest desire. All her life, she had been kept in the palace. She was a daughter of one of the palace servants who died after giving birth to her. And thus, she was alone. All alone. Even in her young mind, she was trained to serve the royal family. If not for Fuji, her best friend, childhood friend and also her master, who constantly dragged her from time to time whenever she went out to the palace, she wouldn't find happiness. They had been together through ups and downs, through thick and thin. She was a sister, a friend and her only family. She loved her dearly. Their life status didn't even bother her. Only Fuji and their other friends had given her joy.

Since she always had a weak will, she had doubted Fuji's plan at first, despite the fact that she really wanted it. She was afraid of getting caught and of the consequences. Thanks to Fuji's strong convincing power, she finally decided, she would follow Fuji everywhere. If her only friend would leave the palace, she would be alone forever, in deep sorrow and regret.

And now, as they set their foot at the forest of Shitenhoji, she had these mixed feelings of emotions ran through her entire body. Hope, happiness and freedom. And from here, a new life had been waiting for her and Fuji.

Together, they traversed the forest and they made their way to the Kingdom of Hyoutei. In this kingdom, they would start their new life, as free as a bird that was idly flying above the sky.

* * *

-X-

Prince Keigo was having a walk along the streets of the Kingdom of Hyoutei with his royal friend, Oshitari, a bespectacled blue haired man and his ever loyal servant, Kabaji. It was his habit, after sitting all day long in a chair, doing nothing but reading the documents that was assigned to him has made him somehow, invalid. He was enjoying the gentle breeze and the orangey sky above him when he heard Oshitari spoke.

"Oi, Atobe, don't you want to go to the pub tonight?" Oshitary addressed the gray haired prince casually as he requested him in his Osaka slang and seemingly husky voice. And Oshitari being a certified womanizer, his statement didn't even surprise him.

"Heh, ore-sama is tired. Ne, Kabaji?" He answered with a smirk as he questioned his loyal servant.

"Usu." The big man answered. Thanks to Kabaji who accompanied him all day, his work didn't seem as boring as his looks for he would have a talk with Kabaji from time to time while he was scanning the documents.

"Don't you really want to? I heard from Niou that the pub in the middle had a new bunch of beautiful girls." Oshitari insisted.

"And you want to hit on them." He said as a matter of fact.

"Of course. Good things have to be rushed."

"Ore-sama doesn't have time to hit on girls like you do. Ne, Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Oshitari just sighed as he pushed up his eyeglasses. They were continuing their evening stroll when suddenly,

_BUMP!_

Someone has just hit his chest and it was hard. He was annoyed for whomever this stupid person who dared to hurt ore-sama's chest. And since he had a strong built in his body, he didn't fell down, but he retreated a few steps back, unlike the stupid culprit. He saw the culprit lying on the floor wearing a really thick cloak. The culprit in a black cloak was struggling with pain.

"Atobe, are you alright?" Oshitari asked him with concern.

"How dare you bump with ore-sama!" Atobe shouted, catching the attention of the villagers and ignoring Oshitari's question.

The culprit in a cloak on the floor slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He heard a soft and feminine voice coming from the cloak. Since the hood was on slung on the culprit's head, he hadn't seen the face clearly. But when the person spoke, the voice was soft, gentle and soothing. It was a girl's voice. He got curious about the person in the black cloak.

"Show ore-sama your face now." He demanded.

"Why would I have to? I said sorry already. I think that's enough." The culprit was stubborn. How really dare this girl, if she really was a girl to talk back to him, him, the prince.

"You're being stubborn. Don't you know who am I, huh?"

"You better obey what he said that is, if you value your life." Oshitari spoke, referring to her.

"Usu." Kabaji agreed.

Slowly, the culprit looked up to him. She was about to talk when they heard another soft voice called her.

"Syuu!" They both turned to the owner of the voice. The person calling was also wearing a cloak, with the hood slung on the head.

_Are they a witch or something?_ He silently thought.

The two persons in cloak were murmuring with each other and he was rather annoyed that he was being ignored just by the presence of another person in cloak. Had the world gone mad? He, the prince, who was always the center of attraction, was getting ignored by these two weird persons?

"Come on, Sei. Let's get out of here, there is a _really insane and arrogant person_ loitering around the village." He heard the girl who bumped him spoke and with that, his patience just snapped.

"How dare you ignore ore-sama and walk away?" He was getting impatient. He didn't know that being ignored would be this irritating.

Both girls were about to go, ignoring him again when his hand reached for the first girl and grabbed her in her arm which caused the hood to go down when she turned her head to him, revealing a very beautiful and angelic face. Her blue eyes were locked with his grayish blue orbs. She had a honey brown hair and a pale skin.

"Let go." She commanded, her blue eyes were piercing against him, glinting dangerously.

Atobe, being drowned by the beauty and not to mention, the exquisite pair of blue orbs had made him loosen his grasp to her and thus, making the lady go away. It was unusual for him to do that because he was a persistent type.

"Oi, Atobe, why did you just let go that beautiful lady?" Oshitari reprimanded him, as if he was regretting what he had done.

"Heh, that one is a tough lady." He said with a smirk.

Oshitari looked at him in bewilderment. His eyes were saying that this was not like the usual Atobe. True, all his life, he had been surrounded by beautiful women, but none of them caught his attention. But that lady, who he hadn't gotten her name, except for the fact that he friend called her 'Syuu', caught his full attention the moment he laid his eyes on her and the moment her blue eyes met his grayish blue orbs. Up until now, no one had caught his full attention. No. One. Except for the circumstances whenever he looked to himself in a mirror, his full concentration was centered on how to make himself more handsome.

"Oshitari, I remember I still have to do something. I'll be going now." He said before he turned to Kabaji, "Kabaji, let's go."

"Usu."

He suddenly felt the urge to went back home. His mood had drastically changed. He didn't want to take a stroll anymore, but instead, he wanted to sleep.

Oshitari just nodded to him as Atobe ticked his fingers and a horse carriage came rushing.

As he was journeying on his way home, he suddenly thought that the girl was utterly familiar, especially those blue eyes of hers. He just didn't know where, when and how. He thought that he knew that girl a long time ago but he couldn't dug his thoughts enough to remember.

* * *

-X-

Fuji and Yukimura were now in an inn where they were staying. Earlier, when Yukimura was looking for a place to stay, she went milling around the village to know the difference between the kingdoms of Hyoutei and Seigaku. But before she could grasp the thought, she bumped into a very arrogant and insane person. And he called himself as ore-sama! Self-proclaimed mighty bastard! If Tezuka here, he wouldn't boast, but instead, he was really down to earth and stay humble. Suddenly, she missed her childhood friend.

But as she met the man's gaze, she suddenly felt familiar with him. All too familiar and this made her confused. And she was intrigued.

"Syuu, dinner is ready." Yukimura called her, announcing dinner. Her petty thoughts were interrupted as she heard her soft and gentle voice.

"Aa. Thank you, Sei." She smiled. Together, they both ate in silence, enjoying the food.

Tomorrow, both her and Yukimura would find a way to make a living in order to survive. Luckily, no one in the Kingdom of Hyoutei had recognized her being the princess of their opposing kingdom. Surely, freedom wasn't always sweet as it could be. Sometimes, being free meant giving up some good things and having some hard consequences in order to fully attain freedom. But she wasn't regretting her decision. A new life had been waiting for her and Yukimura. A life without any control, just as she wanted it to be.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Is it okay? Reviews are much, much love!

Thank you!

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
